Strangers In The Tardis
by Basmathgirl
Summary: This is a pure flight of fantasy where Donna meets the Doctor in a completely different way via Martha, in an attempt to help her out.


**Characters:** Ten/Donna, Martha, Rose

**Rating:** Adult

**Summary:** this is a pure flight of fantasy where Donna meets the Doctor in a completely different way via Martha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and never will.

**A/N:** I put the blame entirely on watching "Horrible Bosses" before I fell asleep and dreamed this one up.

**A/N2:** This was originally written as a birthday present for **sandyosullivan**. I tried to write smut and this absolutely refused to go there! What is going on? I almost had to whip it

* * *

**Strangers In The Tardis (or Donna On A Stranger)**

.

Donna had first met Martha a few months back, when she was a temp in the offices of the Royal Hope Hospital. She had been one of the few doctors that had taken the time to talk to Donna as if she was a normal person. The news reports with the hospital disappearing had been an enormous shock, so to hear from Martha again and find out she was alive and well brought Donna immense relief.

To celebrate the fact Martha had lived through it, they arranged to meet up and have a fizzy drink or two. "Meet me somewhere in the West End," Martha had told Donna on the phone.

Eventually they had settled on meeting in Covent Garden with the promise that Martha had _load_s to tell her. Donna was intrigued and more than a little excited about the prospect of meeting up with Martha again.

After their first drink, Martha eased back into their relaxed friendship and started to tell Donna about the events that had happened since they had last met. Donna was astounded by it all, and more than a little curious to see Martha's new home with the alien she travelled with called the Doctor.

Martha wanted to show it all off to Donna but she was reluctant to take them there. She took a swig of her drink and explained, "Ah! But there's a bit of a problem. There's this other girl who lives there too, you see. She hates anyone else coming in."

"Where are they tonight?" asked Donna.

"Seeing a show. 'Shrek' or something; that's why I chose Covent Garden. The TARDIS is parked quite near here," Martha replied, taking another sip.

"Then what are we doing here? Come on! We can sneak in, have a quick tour and then I can get out before they return. Easy peasey," insisted Donna.

Martha thought carefully about it for some seconds. "Okay; but as long as you manage to get out before they return home." With that idea in mind, they finished their drink and headed out.

An hour later that plan was starting to look decidedly dodgy. They were onboard in Martha's bedroom, fast making their way through a bottle of wine, and even further towards being drunk. The TARDIS tour had taken a backseat as Martha related her long tale of woe.

"All he seems to talk about is Rose when she isn't around," Martha complained. "It's as if I don't exist in front of him at times. And she can be such a bitch when he has gone off somewhere! She can be nothing but a selfish spoilt brat when she gets a mood on; other times she is lovely."

"Sounds almost as bad as dealing with my mother," Donna tried to sympathise. "You know what this is beginning to sound like...? That film on the train where they offer to murder someone for the other bloke."

"You mean 'Strangers On A Train'," Martha readily supplied, pleased that she'd managed to remember anything considering the state her brain was in.

Donna frowned back at her. "I think they were friends or something but yeah... That could be it!" She took a swig of her drink and found herself feeling particularly tipsy. "What have you put in my drink? Anyway, how about I have a go at getting rid of this Rose for you if you bump my mother off?" she playfully offered.

"You're on!" Martha laughed back at her, and reached out to refresh her glass from the second bottle of wine they'd opened.

Donna decided it was time to go when Martha fell asleep drunkenly on the bed, and hastily sought out the bathroom before heading off home. She stumbled along the TARDIS corridor and found a likely door, but when she opened it two very surprised faces looked back at her. "Oh! A kitchen! Sorry. Hello, I'm Donna," she introduced herself as she entered the kitchen properly. "Donna Noble."

The bloke immediately stepped forward to greet her and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." He indicated towards the young blonde standing near him, who scowled back at her.

Donna decided to ignore the walking scowl and concentrated on the friendly bloke. "I was just visiting Martha, having a little drink, like you do; and now I'm off home. But I need the toilet. You couldn't point me in the right direction, could you?"

"The rubbish bin is right over there," muttered Rose, and the Doctor glared at her rudeness.

He offered his arm to Donna and cheerily said, "Come with me, my dear, and I'll show you the appropriate room."

"Why did you do that?" Rose hissed at him when he got back. "You should have turfed her out straight away."

The Doctor was appalled! "We have a guest, Rose, so behave yourself."

Rose didn't want to behave nicely to the interloper. "When you regenerated you said you wanted ginger hair... Is it the hair? Do you fancy her because she has ginger hair?" Rose accused him.

"Rose, you've got it all wrong," he protested, and would have said more but Donna reappeared in the kitchen doorway at that point.

"Thank you both... Now if you could tell me how to get out of this place, I have to go home and face the music. My mother will have a field day when I turn up drunk." She gave them a self-deprecating smile. "It looks like I've given her plenty of ammunition to go off on one again."

The Doctor noted her demeanour and found himself sympathising immediately. "How about I make us all a nice cup of tea, and I give you a little something that will dissipate that drunkenness?" he offered cheerily.

"But she has to get home, Doctor," Rose put in before Donna had a chance to answer. "It's late."

That riled Donna. She'd show the little jealous tart! "A cup of tea would be lovely, thanks! And while you're at it, have one yourself," she told the Doctor brightly.

Donna stumbled slightly as she made for one of the kitchen chairs, and the Doctor was there like a shot. "Here, let me help you," he magnanimously offered as he adjusted the chair and assisted her as she sat down on it.

Donna noticed that Rose's scowl continued unabated, so she deliberately made a show of placing a grateful hand on his sleeve. "Thank you so much! It's lovely to meet such a gentleman," she practically purred at him.

When he set down a cup of tea in front of Donna and then placed a tablet in the palm of her hand she made a point of lightly grasping his hand back for far longer than would be normally necessary. And she was pleased to note that the Doctor didn't seem upset about it at all. Eager to rile Rose a bit more, when he told her a lame joke she laughed and batted at his chest playfully; continually placing small touches on his arm or hand. He in turn laughed heartily at all her jokes, and they snickered together like old friends.

Rose could hardly believe her eyes at the way the Doctor was carrying on with this strange friend of Martha's. If she didn't know better she would have said he was more than mildly interested in this Donna. How dare he! "Have you… erm... finished your tea yet, Donna?" Rose asked anxiously and made a play of looking at her watch. "It will be awfully late by the time you eventually get home, and we know how worried you are about seeing your mum."

Donna slowly looked into her almost empty cup in answer, determined to be unfazed, and the Doctor replied tersely, "We can always make sure she gets home safely; so stop worrying, Rose."

He said what? Rose was livid. She wasn't going to stick around and be spoken to like that. "Fine!" she huffed petulantly. "I'll leave you two to do whatever you're supposedly not doing. I'm going to bed!" And with that she turned dramatically on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen. That'd teach him!

The Doctor did a mandatory "Rose!" yell after her, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it.

"Sorry I've upset things with your girlfriend," Donna quickly apologised as they both peered through at the now empty hallway.

"She's not my girlfriend," he clarified. "She's my companion and friend."

"Oh, I see! Then you'd better tell her that one, as she seems to have other ideas," Donna pointed out helpfully. "I'm definitely getting a certain owner and pet vibe from her."

The Doctor immediately bristled indignantly. "I am not her pet!" he declared.

Donna reached out and tenderly touched his hand. "It's okay, sweetheart. I didn't say it was a bad thing. Girls her age often use men as baby substitutes before conning them into fatherhood. I'm not saying Rose is like that," she crooned at him. Except she secretly was saying that! She kept her hand there, stroking her thumb along the smooth skin of his hand as she noted how hairy he was there. "And we don't want you to end up accidentally married to her one day, do we?" She then released her hold on him and stood up having planted that seed of doubt. "I'd better head for the hills and leave you lovely people alone. If you could help me find my way out of here I'd be ever so grateful."

He stood up too, offered her his arm again and smiled broadly. "This way, Donna Noble," he said and then guided her out of the room.

They chatted as they walked about where she lived in London as they headed for the TARDIS door, and stopped at the top of the ramp. "This is it: goodbye. Thank you so very much, Doctor. It's been lovely to meet you, and thanks for sobering me up," she softly told him as she edged nearer. "Bye!" she whispered as she placed a goodbye kiss on his lips.

He gazed intensely back at her, reluctant to let this fun person go. She'd done nothing but make him laugh so far after all. "Goodbye, Donna," he whispered back, and placed a returning kiss on her lips.

"See you around," she said, and kissed him tenderly. She would never have believed how nice his lips were to kiss if she hadn't tried them out for herself. They were extremely inviting with that full bottom lip pout and the soft way he pressed back.

"Bye," he breathily said next to her mouth; and kissed her again. And then again for good measure.

They continued to share kiss after kiss; each kiss growing more passionate in passing, mouthing each other more hungrily, until they were pressing together much closer than they should have been.

Their hands were everywhere; in each other's hair, smoothing over backs, fondling bottoms, and generally learning about what felt good. Most of what they were doing was flipping good and mutually enjoyed.

"Are you truly sober, Donna?" he asked her with some hesitation, as if he wasn't quite sure.

"Oh yes!" she readily confirmed for him. "Are you really going to make us stop at this point?"

That point involved his hand being in her top and cupping her bra whilst her hand rested on the front seam of his trousers, so she knew he wasn't exactly indifferent about her.

"No," he murmured. The Doctor chuckled at her in delight. It wasn't often he found himself in such a situation, and he was amazed at how much he was enjoying this. "Do you want to come up to my room and see my etchings?" He gave her a cheeky eyebrow waggle in emphasis.

She gave him a saucy smile in return. "Very much," she replied huskily; and then squealed excitedly when he grabbed her hand in order to guide her to go with him into his bedroom.

~o~o~

They stumbled along the corridor, trading small kisses and embraces as they went; until the Doctor told her to choose a room from the closed doors in front of them. Donna considered her options and went for the purple door. The Doctor turned the handle and opened the door, all the time wearing a rakish grin. "Ladies first!" he declared and stepped aside for her to walk in.

Donna gasped in awe as she placed careful footsteps inside on the dark carpet. The lights came on to reveal a pastiche of creams and purples. Every surface was covered in a sumptuous texture; wood, leather, fake furs, silk, and Egyptian cotton were everywhere to be seen. Donna ran a hand loving over the top of the dressing table before stroking the bedcover. "It's beautiful! You have a really beautiful room. Does this mean you might be gay?" she surmised.

The Doctor laughed at her question. "This isn't my room, Donna; this one is yours, created entirely for you by the TARDIS," he explained.

"It is? She has?" Donna felt happy tears spring into her eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She turned and patted the wall in gratitude. "Thank you, darling," she softly said, remembering being told that the TARDIS was sentient.

The Doctor watched her action with great pleasure. Not many companions thought to openly thank the TARDIS, and she deserved their thanks. "And not only that," he announced, opening a side door Donna hadn't noticed when she walked. He opened it to reveal an exquisite en suite.

Donna squealed with delight, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you both! It seems an awful lot of trouble to go to for just a guest, but...well... I'm overwhelmed," she admitted.

"As long as you aren't overtired." The Doctor saucily grinned at her, and risked a peck on the lips.

She pulled his head back to her and kissed him with gusto. "I'm not overtired where you are concerned, unless you are suggesting something extremely strenuous. I don't do swinging from the chandeliers type of stuff before you ask," she clarified. "And suddenly all that tea we drank earlier is affecting me…" She then raced into the en suite to use it.

Washing her hands, Donna noticed a small box sitting on the side of the sink with the words 'GIVE TO THE DOCTOR' written on it in clear letters. Intrigued, she carried it through and presented it to the Doctor, who had sat himself down on the bed as he waited for her return.

They sat together as he opened it cautiously as though it was an unexploded bomb. Inside was a vial, a syringe and a fresh needle. When he read the label he blushed, even more so when Donna looked at him expectantly. "It was left for you by the TARDIS," he explained. "It's erm… it's a contraceptive injection; to take immediate effect."

"Oh!" Donna replied as she peered at the strange writing. "Where do you have to stick it in?"

"Where?" he echoed in surprise. "I'll jab you in the arm, if that's okay?"

Donna very trustingly popped open the top buttons of her blouse, pulled down the fabric and revealed her shoulder. "Help yourself, Timeboy."

The Doctor hid a gulp as he viewed her revealed pale, freckled flesh. "Okay," he faintly squeaked.

As he injected her, Donna asked, "Exactly how long will that stuff last? Are we talking months, weeks or only hours here?"

"I would have said…" He peered at the dosage again just to double check. "…at least three to six months."

Still puzzled, Donna asked, "Why give me that much when a morning after pill would have worked just as well?"

"Ah… well… you see, Time Lords can be pretty potent sex wise. I mean… erm… fertility wise. I could easily get you pregnant before anything took effect," he stammered.

She looked at him with a combination of awe and horror. "Nice to be forewarned," she said sarcastically. "It makes you sound dangerous."

"It could only happen if I got carried away and lost control," he defended himself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how well controlled blokes are when they about to blow," she sarkily told him. "It'd be like giving me a brand new credit card in a shoe shop!"

"What sort would you go for?" he asked, distracted by this image.

"Oh, you know, I was thinking of some red four inch high heels I saw the other day…," she admitted as she thought how she would use such a credit card for a few seconds. "Look, it doesn't matter what shoes I'd choose! Unless that is a particular fetish of yours, of course; and then I'd willingly share. What I can't understand is the fact that you have two gorgeous young girls right down the corridor obviously in lust… I mean, love… with you, and you're in here with me; some woman you've only just met off the street. Why do this with _me_ of all people?"

The Doctor's hands had moved from disposing of the used syringe back in its little box, and now were laid on Donna's shoulders, gently massaging her freckled skin. He lifted his gaze that had been monitoring the rise and fall of her partially exposed chest and looked her square in the eye. "I've already kissed you far more times than I have kissed them both combined; although it was a genetic transfer in Martha's case, and possession in Rose's. You interest me, Donna Noble; it's as simple as that. You've accepted all of this without too much question, as if it's old news; and you are a woman who knows exactly what she wants."

"I'm not a woman that has one night stands, even if I come across that way," Donna stuttered out when the Doctor kissed her naked shoulder, warily watching him.

"Good, because I wasn't planning having a one night stand either," he told her between placing more kisses on her flesh.

She shook her head in wonder. "You wasn't?"

"Oh no, Donna; I was thinking it would be delicious to repeat this in the near future." He brought a hand up to undo another button or two to release her other shoulder to his tender administrations.

"You were?" she echoed; obviously not entirely convinced by his actions but allowing him to continue nevertheless.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. It had taken him a while to pursue this Donna Noble, and she was acting as though she didn't believe he wanted her. Was his seductive technique in need of a major overhaul? It had been quite a while since he had deliberately used it.

He dropped his voice, both in tone and volume. "Shall I show you what else I was thinking?" he offered. Without giving her a chance to reply, he ghosted his lips over her mouth.

She found herself utterly mesmerised by him; he played the consummate gentleman but there was something animalistic about his attraction. Eagerly she followed his lead, sweeping her mouth onto his, tasting him delicately. It was a taste she wanted more of; undefined within normal constraints. And then she felt his tongue tease her lips to open further, so she let him in.

Oh my goodness; he was determined as they smoothed their tongues together! The taste of him was driving her wild and wanton with desire. She had no idea why he was having this effect on her. Perhaps that tablet hadn't only been an alien cure for drunkenness but some sort of outer galactic Viagra for women? You never knew…

He couldn't put his finger on why this Donna Noble intrigued his sexual interest so. She'd practically laughed him into bed, and she was like a breath of fresh air after all the hissy fits that had been taking place lately in the TARDIS. Not that he saw her merely as a diversion from all that nonsense. No, this was a woman that he could want to spend time with again and again.

That thought made him smile as future liaisons flittered through his mind. "Shall we get a little more comfortable?" he offered as he nodded his head towards the bed.

"Comfortable sounds like a good idea," she huskily replied, trying not to sound too eager. Not that she was probably concealing how much she wanted him from his alien senses. She made a mental note to ask him about that later; for now she wanted to strip that constricting suit off his lean body and see if he could send her into outer space.

~o~o~

For the first few seconds she kept wondering if she ought to be doing such things with an alien; but after that time she couldn't have given a monkey's where he was from. It was something to do with the way he licked and tasted her flesh; she'd never seen a bloke enjoy himself so much. And he was so considerate, so gentle, not like the grabby ways most men had treated her to. He actually wanted her, not just her body, or a specific part of her body; and he made sure that she knew it. All the time he kept up a little running commentary of what he was doing, why he was doing it, and how he felt about it. At first she thought she would get annoyed enough to thump him one, but after a while it was like he was serenading her.

The soft whisper of his words seduced her, persuaded her to reciprocate for a bit, and he tasted divine! She would never have believed how gorgeous he was to taste. It was an experience she would willingly try out again.

By the time he was pushing slowly into her she was ready to beg for it anyway. Her whole body screamed for him to release her pent up sexual interest as he readied himself. "Are you sure this is what you want, Donna?" he gently asked.

Of course she wanted to answer, 'Are you fekking mad?' but she didn't, much to her amazement. "Yes, oh yes!" she breathily answered instead, placing her hands on his pert bum to emphasise her response.

That was all he needed to plunge in, groaning loudly as he did so. For a brief second she worried if they could be heard, but he moved within her and she suddenly didn't care. She wanted to make as much noise as possible. If that little bint Rose heard her then all the better; but she wasn't doing this to get at her, she was doing this because he was bloody marvellous!

He returned to her mouth, kissing her hungrily as they undulated together and caressed each other's body. They smothered moan after ecstatic moan as they moved towards their peak.

"Oh God, yes!" she shrieked as she gripped the bedsheet in wonderful agony; and then she released a yell as she came, almost blacking out with the sheer joy of it.

Not that he was any less joyful. Her inner muscles clamped round him and forced him to let out his release as he came, hard, within her.

'Bloody hell!' she thought. It was on the tip of her tongue to declare some sort of love for him.

~o~o~

"Rassilon, that was good!" the Doctor enthused as he panted heavily above Donna's body.

She reached up to swipe the sweat off his brow. "I thought you said you had a lower body temperature," she teased him.

He grinned goofily back at her. "I do! I can't help it if you act like a burning sun upon my body. You are certainly hot stuff!" He added in a squeeze around her waist in emphasis at that point to illustrate his delight.

"So you don't want me to move away and let you get back to normal then," she pondered, giving him a knowing smile. She knew when a bloke had thoroughly enjoyed himself, and the Doctor had gone beyond that judging by the sounds he had been making; and the ones he'd made her come out with in response. That part had been especially delicious.

"Nah!" he readily confirmed. "Normal is starting to look extremely boring." He nuzzled into her neck to say, "Stay with me a bit longer, Donna Noble."

"What about me getting home?" she anxiously asked. "What is the time by the way?"

"Donna," he soothed her. "This is a time machine. You could spend a whole year in here and I could still get you home no later than five minutes after you should have appeared."

"Really? Then what are we worrying for, Timeboy?" Donna happily placed tender kisses on his mouth, and he eagerly accepted them. "Show me some more of what I'll be missing."

With mutual squeals of delight and groans of ecstasy, he gave her something to remember him for.

~o~o~

Several hours later, Donna snuck out of the TARDIS and crept back home with the Doctor's help, feeling like a very happy bunny.

"What happened to you last night?" Martha demanded when they spoke on the phone later. "I woke up on top of my bed in my flipping clothes. Where on earth did you get to?"

"Sorry, Martha; but you just keeled over, so I roughly covered you up and left. Well, when I say I left, I did try; honest I did. I sort of run into the Doctor when I tried to escape, and...," Donna began to explain and faltered as her reluctance to admit all reared its head.

"And what? What did you do, Donna? Did you tell him what I said? Please say you didn't!" Martha asked anxiously.

"Oh no! I didn't do that, of course not," Donna answered sheepishly. "As if I'd do that to you. The thing is, Martha, I.. erm.. I don't know how to say this but… I sort of..." She took a deep breath and prepared herself to get told off. "I slept with him."

"You did what?" Martha shouted in hurt surprise.

"I slept with him," Donna quietly repeated, although she wanted to shout about it to the roof tops. It was bloody worth boasting about after all. "At least we now know he isn't that caught up on Rose," she tried to joke.

"Donna! How could you?" Martha demanded. "The deal was to just get rid of Rose. Not put yourself about! I don't believe you at times."

Donna winced at her words. "In all fairness, if you want to go out and become my mother's new favoured daughter, go for it," offered Donna.

"And what about the Doctor?" wondered Martha; her heart already starting to break.

"Oh, don't worry about him! He seemed very happy about it. I'm meeting up with him again later. We're going to..." Donna stopped talking when she couldn't hear Martha anymore. "Martha? Martha, are you still there? Martha!" Donna called out and then stared at the phone in her hand as the dialling tone beeped out at her. "Bugger! I think I might have just ruined our friendship," she sadly remarked to herself.


End file.
